Luke och Jan Valentines Bilservice
by SUFF
Summary: Det här är berättelsen om två bräder, ahem, bröder, som ger sig ut i Småland för att söka lycka i ett SM i matlagning. Och så... händer det grejer! :D
1. Dag 1: På den första da’n av juli

**Disclaimer: **

Tjosan, jag äger inte det här folket, för det är nämnigen en fanfic duh

Men den är i alla fall skriven av Frau Majorin Kaz, från det hemliga organisations-skrivar-kollektivet SUFF, där hon härskar för tillfället. Det är så här det går när lärarna tillåter att skriva fanfictions som svenskaarbete... Massa referenser och annat random! Läs och kommentera?

* * *

Jan Valentine, Luke Valentine & Alexander Anderson (c) Kouta Hirano

Mazda (c) Mazda Motor corp.

Aktuellt (c) SVT

Privat (c) Knut Angred

Hamtaro (c) Shougakukan

Dränga-Otto (c) Kaz :D

* * *

**Luke och Jan Valentines Bilservice**

_Och SM i matlagning, nazistanfall och ett visst operabesök_

**Dag 1: På den första da'n av juni så gav min bror till mej, en inbjudan till ett SM**

Det skulle absolut inte få bli någon solig kväll i sena juli, ty solen hade redan bestämt sig. Visserligen var det en kväll i sena juli, men inte den sortens kväll man skulle vilja spendera på altanen smuttandes på en iskaffe med ett korsord.

Regnblasket öste ner över den lilla macken i den lilla byn, där för tillfället två unga män höll på att städa undan i verkstadsavdelningen för att sedan kunna stänga för dagen.

De råkade befinna sig i den lilla småländska byn Sandsjöfors.

- Är du inte klar snart? Frågade Jan retfullt sin äldre bror Luke som sopade golven. Själv stod han lutad mot gamle Dränga-Ottos grå Mazda, och smuttade på en burk iste med gröna äpplen-smak, som en ouppmärksam kund hade betalat för men lämnat efter sig.

- Du är allt duktigt jobbig du, svarade Luke då han faktiskt ensam hade fått göra det mesta grovjobbet den här dagen.

Jan skrattade, slängde sin ryggsäck över axeln och började vandra hemåt utan att vänta på sin bror.

Han var nog så uppseendeväckande, den där Jan Valentine. Han var klädd i en svart träningsoverall och en matchande svart mössa. Håret var korpsvart och stack ut en bit under mössan. Han hade skarpa gula ögon, och hans mörkhyade ansikte pryddes av minst tio piercingar.

En som inte kände bröderna skulle aldrig gissa att de faktiskt var det. Luke skulle kunna vara Jans raka motsats utseendemässigt, och såg absolut inte ut som om han arbetade på en bilmack.

Luke hade långt, ljusblont hår uppsatt med ett band. Han bar runda glasögon och en elegant kritvit kostym, vilken visade på hur skicklig han var på att hålla sin mack fläckfritt ren.

Han sprang efter sin bror som redan hade hunnit halvvägs hem, då de bodde på andra våningen av macken.

Luke slog sig ner på sin luggslitna säng och slog suckandes på TV: n. På kanal 2 visades Aktuellt; 20 personer hade mördats av en bilbomb i Pakistan. Ingenting nytt och viktigt alltså, men Luke tog ändå chansen och antecknade i sitt speciella nyhetsblock.

Under tiden hade Jan börjat stånka korv i köket, med hörlurar i öronen, sin kassettbandspelare på högsta volym och visslande på "Privat" från TV-serien _Macken_.

- Kan du försöka göra det där lite tystare, jag försöker faktiskt lyssna på nyheterna här! ropade Luke.

Och så gick han ut i köket för att stänga av Jans korvmaskin. Men så kom nästa nyhet plötsligt upp på skärmen, och det var inte en nyhet som intresserade bröderna lite…

- Och så har det blivit dags igen för de årliga intagningarna till Kock-SM, ropade TV-rösten ut.

Luke tappade sin stekpanna i golvet, den som han hade plockat fram för att slå till Jan med, med ett ljudligt duns. Och så blixtsnabbt satte han igång sin video på inspelningsläge.

På det här sättet försvann visserligen Jans inspelningar av "Hamtaro", men det är en annan historia.

De första kvalturneringarna kommer att hållas i Jokkmokk, Nacka, Sävsjö, Borås, Filipstad och Kramfors, fortsatte nyhetsuppläsaren.

Lukes ögon sken upp. "Sävsjö, det är ju bussavstånd från Sandsjöfors…" Han antecknade frenetiskt allt som sades under resten av den nyhetssändningen. Han hade nämligen ännu inte skaffat sig ett sådant där Internet-system, som stadsborna hade, till sin dator.

- Jaan! ropade han ut mot köket, men utan effekt.

Så plockade han upp den där stekpannan igen, och drämde inte till Jan i huvudet med den så hårt han kunde. Däremot dunkade han till Jan med den lite lätt på axeln, och fick honom att ta av sig sina hörlurar.

- Hmmm? svarade Jan.

- Skulle du kunna få korven, skinkan och lutfisken klara till imorgon? Ta dig en titt på det här! sade Luke entusiastiskt och visade upp sina prydliga nyhetsanteckningar.

- Är du inte riktigt klok, brorsan? Ska vi skicka iväg vår fina, hemlagade mat som hjälpsändningar till Pakistan?

- Nej, nej, under det! Luke pekade på rubriken "Kock-SM", som var inringad och överstruken med neongrönt.

Efter några minuter hade Jan både lyckats tyda skrivstilen och förstå innehållet i anteckningen, och smålog.

- Vi har fuskkoden till God Mode! Ingen kommer att kunna stoppa oss!

- Det kommer kanske inte att bli så lätt som du tror… Luke suckade.

- Åhåå? Varför tror du det? Vi grockar ju lätt grejen!

- Ja, kvalturneringen kanske, men… Vi kommer att få kämpa mot de bästa kockarna i Sverige. Det kan finnas fler som oss, eller till och med bättre. Folk med en livstids erfarenhet av lyxiga restaurangkök.

- Men brossan, vem skulle kunna slå en duo av matlagande bilreparatörsbröder?

- Bli inte för självsäker, Jan! Vi kan aldrig veta säkert…

Vid det här laget hade Jan slutat lyssna på sin bror och stoppat tillbaka hörlurarna i öronen.

Korven skulle minsann få bli färdig till imorgon, så han stånkade på och sjöng med i låten som han självklart hade på Repeat.

_"Om man vill nå dig räcker inte vanligt prat; då får man slå dig eller ta din apparat…"_

Luke gick tillbaka till sitt sovrum och tittade på sin nyhetssändning igen, med ögon blänkande av förväntning. Sedan tittade han på slutet av "Hamtaros äventyr på solrosfältet" innan han spolade tillbaka bandet för att titta på det igen.

Ingenting mer hände den kvällen.

För det händer inte alltid intressanta saker i ett par bilreparatörers privatliv om sommarkvällarna.

Inte förrän solen gick ner, vilket den gör sent om somrarna, gick Jan och lade sig utmattad och svettig i sin säng på träsoffan i köket.

Då hade Luke redan somnat för länge sedan, leende framför sin brusande TV. Han hade fortfarande på sig både glasögon och kavaj.

* * *

Det stämmer. Bröderna hade fått det hela om bakfoten och lagar julmat i juli. 


	2. Dag 2: På den andra da'n av juli

**Dag 2: På den andra da'n av juli så gav min bror till mej, två bussbiljetter, och en inbjudan till ett SM**

Luke fick bokstavligt talat släpa upp sin bror ur soffan dagen därpå för att gå till jobbet. Det var inte mycket jobb på macken för dem om sommaren, då ingen använde sin bil för att åka till jobbet utan istället låg hemma på sin tomt, latade sig, solade och klippte sina gräsmattor.

Men den här dagen stod Dränga-Otto och hans rottweilrar Måna och Påvel utanför macken och väntade på bröderna.

Hau… Haur ni fixschat me' min bil? frågade han och tittade på Jan med sina blanka, rödsprängda ögon.

Dränga-Otto Anderson var en prästson, men en nybliven fyllbult sedan hans fader Alexander tragiskt gått bort nyligen. Trots att han inte ännu hade fyllt tjugo så kunde man lätt tro att han var över fyrtio.

Hans kläder var smutsiga och trasiga på sina ställen, eftersom han inte hade brytt sig om att tvätta dem eller byta om på sista tiden.

Nååå? Frågade han igen, den här gången en aning otåligt, och tog en djup klunk ur sin groggflaska.

Jodå, men vi är inte riktigt klara än. svarade Jan en aning förskräckt.

Otto drämde sin flaska i marken så att glassplittret flög åt alla håll och kanter. Som vi alla vet är det inte roligt att tampas med arga, berusade personer.

Påvel morrade till åt bröderna.

Ni är välan klara tess i eftörmiddag? frågade Otto i ett ilsket tonläge.

J-ja… Det ska gå att ordna. Men nu just nu har vi ett viktigt ärende, förstår du. Någon har kört ner i diket utanför Bodafors, och vi måste köra och bogsera.

Jan hittade snabbt på en bortförklaring för att få gå därifrån. Och så gick han in i butiksdelen av macken, tömde ner kontanterna ur kassaapparaten ner i en plastpåse, slängde ner några burkar soppa, en tjock bok med ett flottigt svart omslag och en dosa snus och knöt ihop. Så räckte han över kassen till Luke, plockade upp en nyckelknippa ur fickan och pekade mot en grönsprejad flakmoppe.

Luke stirrade på honom som om han vore vrickad.

Ska vi åka med _den_? Och jag har inte fått höra om någon bogsering…

Han avbröts av Jan som förde långfingret till munnen med en gravallvarlig blick.

Varsågod, slå dig ner…

Jan hade hunnit sätta sig på flakmoppens sadel, och gestikulerade åt sin bror att sätta sig på flaket bredvid påsen.

Smått ångestfylld över valet mellan att kanske bli anfallen av en förargad fyllegubbe och hans hemska rottweilrar och att åka fram på sin lillebrors flakmoppe valde han att spela med Jan.

Luke hade nämligen en enorm hundfobi.

Han drog på sig den ena av de två runda hjälmarna som hängde på styret och satte sig försiktigt ned på flaket för att inte smutsa ner sina vita byxor.

Jan ställde in växeln på ettan, vred om gasreglaget och for iväg. Det gick inte fort, men Luke fick ändå hålla i sig i flakets kanter. Mer än i 50 kilometer i timmen kunde man inte köra med den gamla mopeden som var byggd av reservdelar från bilar som skulle skrotas. Men inte långt senare stannade de igen och parkerade på grusgången utanför tant Kajsas hus. Hon skulle ändå inte märka något.

Ur bakfickan drog Jan upp två smutsiga busskort. Han sträckte över det ena till Luke.

Vi tar bussen ner till Sävsjö! Jan berättade om sin genialiska plan.

Men det är ju inte Kock-SM förrän om en vecka… Luke tittade frågande på sin lillebror.

Inga problem! Jag har en gammal bekant inne i sta'n, så vi har nånstans att bo.

Men vad ska vi göra i _Sävsjö_ en hel vecka?

Vad ska vi göra i _Sandsjöfors_ en hel vecka?

Luke kunde inte annat än att sucka och ge efter för logiken. Trots att de hade hela sina liv i den lilla byn; Sitt hem, sitt jobb och sina vänner, så fanns det ytterst lite att göra där om somrarna. Kanske skulle de faktiskt må bra av lite omväxling inne i den stora staden?

Just när han hade bestämt sig för att gå med på Jans förslag och åka med, såg han konturen av ett fordon borta vid horisonten. Stor, gul, brummande och med bländande framlyktor for den fram i minst tjugo kilometer i timmen. Kanten på bussen pryddes av Smålandstrafikens logo föreställande en stiliserad skuttande kanin.

Luke gick först på bussen och stoppade ner sitt kort i kortläsaren. Bussen var nästan tom, sånär som på en tonårskille med stora hörlurar. De slog sig ner i mitten av bussen och tittade intresserat ut på de småländska barrskogarna som for förbi.


End file.
